The Children of Camp Half Blood
by Mrs. Peanut
Summary: Join Layna Burrosa on the biggest heist by a half blood ever!
1. Chapter 1

In my dream, an ugly man spoke to me.

He said that he was my father, that my mother had loved him but then had never arranged my birth, that I was an accident.

He told me to go to New York.

I did.

It's been two weeks since I ran away from that crappy foster home and got here, Camp Half Blood. I was stuck with the Hermes kids for a couple of days, but then I was claimed. I'm a child of Hephaestus, god of fire and machines and that kind of stuff.

It's kind of amazing. I have so much control now, so much power, power that used to control me. Now, I control the power. So yeah, f**k you, foster home! Now I am home.

The other night, me and my new bud, Clara, we kinda just went out to the workshop, and totally- get this- built a flying car. We're gonna run away, soon as we test it and steal the supplies. I'm a good thief. I'm no child of Hermes, but I'm all right.

When we run away, I'm gonna keep a journal. This journal. If you find it, that means I'm probably dead, but don't worry, I'll keep you posted.

Oh! I just realized! I forgot to tell you my name!

I'm Layna.

Layna Burrosa.


	2. Chapter 2

"Psst! Layna! Wake up!"

A loud whisper broke through my dream, in which I was melting in a giant pot of my mom's chicken broth.

"Huh- whaaa?"

Clara shoved some work clothes into my hands.

"C'mon! Tonight's the night! We tested the car last night, the last crate of supplies is in Bunker Nine, let's go, before Capture the Flag!"

I sat up, groggy but understanding that it was important to get up before the others in our cabin. They probably wouldn't wake up until at least four 'o' clock. (We wake up kinda early, in case you couldn't tell.)

"What time is it?" I yawned. Gods, I hate getting up early!

"Two 'o' clock. Get up!" she hissed.

I got up and got dressed. Even though it was July, the air was cold, and I was sweaty from the dream. The wind coming in through the open window stung. We climbed out the window because the door is alarmed to keep out those Hermes kids.

"Your foot is in my face!" I hissed as Clara climbed out the window backwards.

"Yeah, well, your face is in my foot!" she responded, angry but amused.

I closed the window behind me, 'cause I'm funny that way.

We snuck off through the woods. At first it had been spooky, because there are, like, monsters and stuff in here, but now we were used to it. As long as I summoned fire in my palms, they would stay away.

The clearing was just ahead. We were almost there.

The flying car was made of pure gold, with guns on either side that were modified to shoot celestial bronze bullets. Chiron would not be happy about that, but who cared? There were huge wings on both sides, and the roof slid back, so the car could be roofless. There was a small hole in the back for bathroom breaks (sorry if we hit one of you guys! Kinda hard to aim from two miles up in the air, you know?), and a REALLY loud radio.

Oh yeah. This was gonna be fun!

Clara offered to drive first, because I was still, like, half asleep. However, the cold night air was waking me up fast, and so I didn't try to sneak off to the back to sleep.

Time to fly!


	3. Chapter 3

At about six 'o' clock in the morning, I grabbed my hairbrush and started brushing my shoulder-length bright red hair. _Clara is so much prettier than me, _I thought. She has curly brown hair and light skin and blue eyes. My skin is always tan and my eyes are brown. Also, she's tall, thin, and muscular, while I'm short and stocky. _Oh, well. I'll never be a supermodel, but I'm okay._

The car was holding up, thank the gods, and the air was beginning to warm up. Clara and I switched places. Now I was driving.

"How much longer 'till we get there?" she asked.

"Not long, another hour or so should do it, but then we gotta get in, get out, and get away," I responded.

I allowed my mind to wander, thinking of my first day at camp. The orientation video, the discovering of the gods, the fact that Chiron was half horse, you know, the usual.

But one thing hadn't been "usual." One thing had been scary beyond my wildest dreams (and that's saying something!).

I had hitchhiked all the way from Syracuse, NY, and was tired. The last person to pick me up was tall, and had sunglasses on that didn't quite conceal what looked to me like a tattoo of an eye in the middle of his forehead. I had thought it was odd but hadn't commented on it; he could have gotten it when he was a teenager and just never had it removed.

It wasn't a tattoo.

About two miles from camp, he had pulled over, saying that he needed to fill up his car with some gas that he had in the trunk. I had waited patiently, humming and just kinda sitting there, when…

BOOM!

The explosion rocked the entire car. No mortal could ever have survived that. Or demigod, for that matter. Yet, I survived.

I believe it may have had something to do with the fact that I can control fire. Then again, perhaps my father had decided to spare me. Whatever the case, I was grateful. I had stepped outside the car to see a fifty-foot-tall giant Cyclopes looking down at me.

"What?" he had asked in a booming voice. "You cannot have survived that!"

"Oh, yeah? Well guess what? I did! And now you're going down, all the way to Tartarus!" I had responded.

With that, the Cyclopes had charged, trying to step on me. I don't know how I managed to stay out of the way of his feet, but I did. Then, I had run into the woods and hidden in a cave, and the Cyclopes, unable to find me, had left, cursing loudly.

And me? I was just glad to be alive!

"Layna?" Clara's voice snapped me out of my stupor.

"Huh- oh, uh, what?"

"We seem to be having a problem with the left engine…"

I peered behind me. A bird had flown into the engine, leaving it useless. We were starting to fall.

"Grab a pack! Hurry!" I shouted, while grabbing the pack next to me.

"What the hell is that gonna- whoa!" I pushed Clara out of the car the second she had her pack on, then jumped after her. I knew that if the car landed, it would hurt someone, so I did the only sensible thing- I aimed fire at it and the car exploded.

Now Clara and I were falling, screaming.

Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

If you ever find yourself falling from miles up in the air at six thirty in the morning on a Monday, you're not gonna have the best day ever.

Clara and I were falling, fast.

"Clara! Pull the cord!"

"What do you mean, pull the cord? What cord? Where?"

"On the side of the backpack!"

She pulled the cord and a parachute burst out of the pack. I did the same.

Clara sighed in relief. "Gods, you're crazy. I thought we were gonna splat for sure."

"Always trust me for the most dangerous plans in the universe, and for serious saving of peoples' butts," I replied cockily.

We slowly floated down toward New York, and people down on the streets started to notice.

"Great, so how does this help in our 'don't get noticed' plan?" she asked me.

"Uh, the part where we don't die," I wanted to scream at her. But she had a point. This had to be causing a lot of commotion on Olympus.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked me, a little bit angry.

"We're gonna rob Olympus."

Okay, so, I know our plan sounded crazy, but that's because it was. I was really hoping that the gods would focus on our distraction and leave Olympus. We were gonna have our good old friend Tobias from the Hermes cabin go to L.A. and pretend to steal something from Hades. Hopefully, the gods would be thinking about punishing him and wouldn't be guarding the Treasured Stone.

The Treasured Stone is a large hunk of rock that is more valued than anything else, ever. It has the power to bring anyone who is dead back to life, which was why we wanted to steal it (more on that later, now back to the story.)

We floated to the top of a small building near a subway tunnel and ran away, fast. I had installed a small button in the packs so that the parachutes would disconnect without us having to cut the thick, tough cords. Clara and I bought tickets to a tour of the Empire State Building, and at the end of the tour we went up to the front desk and said,

"Get us up to Olympus and we'll leave you alive."

The man at the desk looked at us, bored. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. We have a meeting with Zeus in about five minutes, and we will tell him about any… delays."

The man gulped. "Here, take the key."

"Thank you. Now, it would be nice if you just… forgot us." I snapped my fingers to manipulate the Mist. His eyes grew blank.

"C'mon, let's go," I whispered to Clara, "before he comes to."

We ran up to the elevator and pressed the button for the six hundredth floor. Elevator music played, Micheal Jackson's Billy Jean. _Ugh, elevator music._

When we arrived at Olympus, my heart began to pound in my chest.

We had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked into a pavilion on Olympus. Fires were burning in every window as the immortals awoke. Everything was bathed in a soft, pinkish light from the sunrise. Clara and I gasped. It was so perfect!

We crept down the central road, trying to act like we were totally supposed to be there.

"So, wait… where is it?" asked Clara.

"Oh, umm…. probably in a heavily guarded safe somewhere," I said nervously.

"What? You mean to say that after everything that's happened, you couldn't be bothered to find out where they keep it?" she yell/whispered at me.

"Um… I think it's, uh… yeah, I probably should have- wait, but how on earth would I find that out? It's probably top secret.

"I'll help you!" exclaimed a booming voice. Clara and I looked up. "Hello, daughters!"

"F- Father?" I asked nervously.

"Here, take it," he said, looking around. "You don't want the gods to know you took it." He handed me a small pebble.

"That isn't-"

"Oh, but it is, Layna. Yet it only has one use. Choose wisely," he advised before disappearing.

"C'mon, Layna, let's go!" whispered Clara.

"Isn't it supposed to be… bigger?"

"I think it's just a tiny piece, but that doesn't matter! C'mon, before we're caught!"

And so we ran. As fast as we could. We rushed to the exit and were in the elevator within five minutes of getting to Olympus. We ran.

"Look, storm clouds," muttered Clara.

"Holy Zeus, it's Zeus. He seems pissed."

"How would he notice a tiny pebble missing off of a hunk of rock?"

"Maybe it's like, tied to his life source or something."

"Whatever. We gotta go. Now."

I hailed a taxi and paid for a trip to a place called Clark's Café.

"Where to, miss?" asked the driver.

"Clark's Café, 602 Chambers Street, Trenton, New Jersey," I replied breathlessly.

As we rode, Clara and I held a whispered conversation.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"We go west," I replied.

"What, to Hades? We need to escape New York first."

"I know. What do you think I'm doing now?"

"But why Clark's Café?"

I shrugged. "I told a guy to meet us there. He'll get us all the way to Springfield, Illinois, where we will stop and… well, let's just say I'll tell you when we get there."

"Why not now?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, there happens to be a person in this car, someone who we don't know. We need to be in private. We also," I said, lowering my voice further, "need to disguise ourselves, and create aliases."

"How will that fool a god?" asked Clara.

"It won't, but word will get out that we stole something. After all, the gods often depend on mortals. We have to protect ourselves. Plus, Camp Half-Blood will tell people that we're missing. We'll become part of a huge, nationwide manhunt. Therefore, we can't be Layna Burrosa and Clara DiFasi anymore."

After a little more than an hour, just when I was starting to lose it, we arrived at the town of Trenton, New Jersey.

"Here we go, and you owe-" Okay, I'm not gonna tell you how much it cost, because I don't want you to know exactly how much money we had with us. "Thank you, and enjoy your day." With that, the taxi sped away.

Clara and I walked inside. It was dirty and dark. Rock 'n' roll music played over the speakers, crappy music. I love all music, but this music was Clark's own, and it sucked.

A man wearing a tux and drinking beer looked up. He was holding a piece of paper that said, "ME."

It was him.

Clara and I sat down. "So, 'Dan,' anything you wanna tell me? Like, who are you?" I asked.

"The question is, who is my wife?" he replied.

We hugged. "Good to see you, Parker. We've got buisiness for you."

**(Author's Note: Okay, so I was listening to the soundtrack to the eighth Harry Potter movie, and it was the music that played during Snape's memories. I had to stop writing, because it was making me cry. Yes, it's that beautiful.**

**Anyway, review me! If you have any suggestions for my story, this being my first one, I would love to hear them.)**


End file.
